St. Gloriana Girls College
St. Gloriana Girls Academy '(聖グロリアーナ女学院) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates British World War Two tanks including the Matilda, at least one Churchill Mk. VII and the Crusader. Background St. Gloriana is a school located in Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. St. Gloriana is a rich, refined school with well groomed students. They have been known to even consume tea and cakes during battle. It is a very famous and privileged school, with Senshado a major part of the school's culture. A lot of the school's funds came from alumnae donations, but that means the graduates ended up influencing tank selection, thus their conservative tank selections despite their wealth. The school has a very stringent selection process to even be enrolled. Students aim to become a part of the "Tea Garden", the building where the best of the best students in grades and behavior, and trusted by all, given soul names of teas, gather. After graduation, the Tea Garden members join one of the three major factions of the alumnae organizations, and they run regular meetings to oversee how their school should be run, especially on how the next generation of Senshado leaders would be chosen. 'Against Ooarai St. Gloriana Girls Academy was chosen to be Ooarai Girls High School's first opponent for an elimination style exhibition match. St. Gloriana emerged victorious, but not without suffering heavy losses. After the match, their overall commander Darjeeling complimented Ooarai's overall commander Miho Nishizumi as a worthy opponent by giving them tea as a gift. St. Gloriana fielded four Infantry Tank Mk.II Mathilda II Mk.III/IV and one Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII (serving as the flag tank). Members St. Gloriana Girls High School has three students of note. 'Darjeeling' :Main Article: Darjeeling Her hometown, Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama City. The overall commander of St. Gloriana Girls Academy Sensha-dou team. She is a calm and well spoken leader who often speaks in quotes and riddles, much to the chagrin of both her opponents and her own team. 'Assam' :Main Article: Assam Her hometown, Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama City. The gunner of the team's Churchill Mk. VII. She is shown to be very calm and silent. 'Orange Pekoe' :Main Article Orange Pekoe Her hometown, Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama City. The loader of the team's Churchill Mk. VII. She is commonly seen with Darjeeling as they observe Ooarai's matches. Vehicles operated Tanks *Infantry Tank Mk.II Mathilda II Mk.III/IV *Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII *Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.II (seen, not employed on-screen) Non-fighting vehicles * Indian Railways ACV-IP * Morris LCR Mk.I Trivia *All the known members of the school have names based on different kinds of tea. They're also shown to drink tea a lot, even in their tanks. *Despite being considered somewhat less strong than championship holder schools such as Pravda and Kuromorimine, St. Gloriana was the only school that has actually beaten Ooarai in the show. * The school's battle song is "The British Grenadiers", played in an instrumental version during the school's opening scene when fighting against Ooarai. *St. Gloriana and Ooarai are the only schools to have been shown competing in an elimination-style match, and St. Gloriana is also the only school to go up against Ooarai with equal number of tanks (5 vs. 5). *Their ships name is the HMS Ark Royal, named in honor of the World War Two aircraft carrier HMS Ark Royal which took part in the sinking of the German battleship Bismarck and was later sunk on November 14th, 1941. Gallery StGloriana01.jpg|St. Gloriana's tanks. StGlorianaChurchill01.jpg|Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII StGlorianaMatilda01.jpg|Infantry Tank Mk.II Mathilda II Mk.III/IV Crusader.png|Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader (left of Assam) ACV-IP.jpg|Indian Railways ACV-IP Morris Mk.I.png|Morris LCR Mk.I Category:Schools